1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data conversion apparatus and a data conversion method, a provider, and a data conversion system. In particular, the invention relates to a data conversion apparatus and a data conversion method, a provider, and a data conversion system which, for example, make it possible to easily distribute data that exist in a local region and easily concentrate distributed data in a local region.
2. Background of the Invention
For example, in the case of transmitting a series of certain data, to prevent noise or errors from being concentrated at a certain location of the series of data, the series of original data is transmitted after it is converted into another series in which data exiting in a local region of the series of original data are distributed.
Incidentally, among methods of distributing data existing in a temporally or spatially localized (hereinafter referred to as "localized" where appropriate) region is a method using random numbers. In this method, the order of a certain series of data is changed according to random numbers, whereby the series of original data is converted into another series of data in which data that were localized in the series of original data are distributed.
However, to inversely convert a series of converted data obtained by conversion using random numbers into a series of original data, that is, to concentrate distributed data in the original local region, a random sequence or a seed that was used in the conversion is necessary, that is, an initial value is necessary that is given to a prescribed recurrence formula in a case where random numbers are generated according to the recurrence formula.